The forgotten
by ADream4you
Summary: The doctor must face an enemy from his past as he encounters his fears from both the past and present. He must decide whether he should leave his companions behind and venture into the unknown alone,


Amy slouched over the metal bar near the TARDIS control board. Her long red hair cascading down over her face as she stared intently at the metal deck below. Sparks began to fly under her high-heeled boots, slightly shocked she stumbled to her feet.

"Sorry, sorry got a little carried away there." The Doctor boomed from under the main control pannel. It was followed by the progression of a smaller shock.

"Who are you?" She heard the doctor whisper below the deck. "You cant be they haven't been around since before the time war. Why are you back?" he demanded to whatever was with him below the deck.

Amy thought it was strange how much the doctor was intent on talking to himself. He occasionally go on binges where he could spur random comments to himself for hours, but she heard an almost concerned tone to his voice. Then a spark flew up and scorched her slightly in the leg.

"You nearly fried me!" she echoed down in annoyance. "Is something wrong?"

She quietly slipped down the metal staircase to where the doctor was working beneath. He had his goggles down and was intent on getting two pieces of missed matched wire together. A slight worry seemed to make his face saddened and stripped of the usually cheeriness it often had.

"You talking to yourself? Amy questioned him as he peered at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why Mrs. Pond, nothing is the matter. There is just something I need to look into."  
>He hoisted himself down and slipped past her, dropping his googles on the stairs. She heard him mumble "no no no" softly under his breath.<p>

The doctor leaned against the TARDIS corridor.

"So, we're finally alone." The softly breathed. " You know no one can hear me, or see me except you."

"Immortals are forth dimensional beings, what in the world would you want to be here" he spoke trying to hold his tone so that Rory or Amy couldn't hear.

"Don't give me that doctor, you know very well why I am here. Stop lying. You always knew I could tell the difference when you lied."

The doctor reached is arms out and grabbed the shoulders of what seemed an imaginary being and drew them into one of the side rooms.

"You think Time Lords would appreciate when an equally powerful being decided to stop by and pay them so company. You owe me doctor." The being seemed to glow after the words echoed in what appeared to be a study.

Amy fretted over the lack of an answer starred at the exit of the TARDIS. She could feel as if something was in here with them. She couldn't exactly put her finger on what it was, bur she was sure the doctor would know what it was.

On the desk of the doctors office sat a female dressed in strange garments, almost described as a maroon flowing robe. She was breath takenly beautiful, with he long black hair and crystal blue eyes.

" Doctor, doctor, doctor... I see the madman with a box as a few new companions now."

" Your not borrowing the TARDIS." the doctor said firmly. "Shes mine, and shes sexy."

"What?" the immortal seemed confused as the doctor's choice of wording. She looked at the walls. "Im not really afraid of your TARDIS, doctor." She smiled slyly as she walked over the bookshelf and admired the artifacts on the wall.

"You should be afraid of this one." he said sternly. "and you should be afraid of me. I ended the time war. I caused the moment. I caused a dozen races to die..." he trailed off with that one. "Im actually not really proud of that."

"I don't die." The immortal snapped. " Thats why I am called death by your people, the osarians are back, and unfortunately I must commandeer your TARDIS. As you have noticed there are no longer any left."

"That's a shame isnt it." The doctor sarcastically replied. "Whats make you think that her or me would ever help you." He knocked over a long pole that looked like a magical staff.

"Im afraid doctor you dont really have a choice."

"What about Amy and Rory."

"You mean the red haired brat and her husband. You can drop them off before we get started, that all depends of course on how cooperative your willing to be" 


End file.
